The Challenges of love
by Talies Fire
Summary: What will happen when Naruto finds out his new friend Fable is actually a girl! and what will happen to Sasuke when he finds out more about Kameko? do these two Ninja's really have a chance at becoming the best?this has 3 non naruto characters in it
1. it begins

**_The challenges of love_**

**_(Naruto fan Fiction)_**

How would you feel if the village you came from , was nothing but a place where children starved in the streets and people stole just to feed their families? Many people through out the lands trained to become the best , but many also failed. Two young females travelled far from their village , searching for the village hidden in the leafs , in hope that once they arrived they could train and become the greatest ninja ever. It is here where our story begins .

Two shades figures walked slowly towards the village hidden in the leafs. No features visible on them , except for what looked like wings on the back of one. Many stopped and watched as the two continued to walk. It was only after a short while that one finally spoke. She stopped walking and her friend looked back at her .

"Fable ...hurry up." the one with the wing shaped object on her back said

"Ka...Kameko...I'm hungry...and...tire..." before Fable could finish , she collapsed on the ground and Kameko frowned .

She went to help her friend up but to her surprise a male did instead. She looked at him and frowned but her face was hidden under the hood of her cloak.

"I see...your friend said he was hungry ...and tired?" Iruka sensei asked looking at Kameko.

Fables hood had fallen off revelling the face that made many mistake fable for a boy. Kameko simply nodded. It was strange she didn't feel good but she forced herself to stay awake .

" I ...need to get to the ...academy... we want to train..." She said .

Iruka's eyes widened as the female stumbled and soon fell back. He watched as if in slow motion as the village idiot caught her . Naruto blinked and looked at her. Her hood had fallen off revealing her blonde hair and pale face .

"Sensei? Who are these two?" he asked looking at the 'boy' in his sensei's arms .

"well...if the hokage agrees...they might be your new classmates...here help me carry them to the Hokage's home." Iruka said

Naruto nodded and tried to lift Kameko finding it difficult. His Sensei offered to switch but Naruto refused saying that he didn't want to carry any guy. He struggled as he carried her to the Hokage's house. They soon placed each of the two in separate rooms. As Iruka and the Hokage spoke. Naruto was sent to find Sasuke. The two soon returned and were given their orders to watch over to the two and not to let them leave the room.

Sasuke frowned and walked in to the room that Kameko was in. Naruto stood there and frowned .

"Hey why do you get that room!" he yelled

"Because...your stupid and the other guy might suit you ..." Sasuke smirked and shut the door.

Naruto stood stunned and he tried to figure out if Sasuke was calling him gay. Iruka yelled at him and he quickly ran in to Fable's room locking the door behind him. The fox child sat down on the window sill and frown looking at Fable. He looked at the 'boy ' for a while before he started to realize how pretty he looked. Quickly he shook his head and growled .

"He's a guy ! I'm a guy! I shouldn't be thinking about this!"

He looked away and frowned . Why did he have to be stuck in this room with some strange guy that had wandered in to the village. Why was it so important that they were guarded . And what the hell did Sasuke mean by 'suit you'. Meanwhile in the next room Sasuke was in for a rude awakening . As Kameko awoke she started to move causing him the trouble of trying to pin her back down on the bed. She growled and struggled even more soon biting him . Sasuke moved back and looked shocked. It was then that she darted and smashed through the window. Sasuke growled and quickly followed.

Not only was Kameko fleeing the building but Fable was next out the window. Naruto yelled trying to get her to come back, but neither of them listened. As both boys raced after them, the Hokage and Iruka stared out the window watching. Both females raced pass Kiba and Shikamaru, who had simply been out taking Akamaru for a walk. Akamaru growled and barked , drawing Kiba's attention to both the girls , just as they passed. He then watched Sasuke and Naruto follow them.

"They are so troublesome" Shikamaru said

"Well...something's going on...come on Akamaru , I gotta see this!" Kiba and Akamaru quickly followed the four.

Shikamaru sighed and followed as well but he walked instead . By now Fable and Kameko had reached the forest and both stopped. Still starving and exhausted neither knew what to do. After all its not everyday that you wake up to guys sitting and staring at you. Kameko took her weapon off her back and Fable backed up .

"I go after the cockatoo haired one...you...go after Naruto.." Kameko said and Fable blinked before nodding.

Sasuke and Naruto soon arrived in the clearing that the girls stood in and Kiba hid behind a tree . He looked at both the girls. He studies them soon coming to the conclusion that Kameko was one cute babe ...but it Fable had been a girl she would be pretty damn sexy. He watched as the battle started . Kameko undid the cover of her weapon and smirked. She started to spin and Fable darted at Naruto. She smirked and pulled out 3 shurikan and 2 kunai. Along with that she summoned 3 dopple gangers to confuse him.

Naruto became confused and Sasuke tried to help but was forced back as the metallic boomerang came flying towards him. As he moved they seemed to separate and circle around heading back to Kameko. Sasuke stood where he was and soon his eyes widened . The blades started to circle him and soon attached to each other, along with that a strong thin thread held him . He had been caught.

Fable , by now, had knocked Naruto to the ground and had pinned him with kunai and shurikan. Kiba watched amazed and then his eyes widened . The blonde girl was looking in his direction...but why. He looked down and froze . Akamaru was sitting in plain sight. As quick as he could Kiba darted out and grabbed his furry friend . Both the girls looked at him and Kameko walked over grabbing the boomerang . She tied the string and readied it for a second throw .

"Kiba...are we going to get something to eat..." Shikamaru said as he showed up...finally.

Everyone looked at him and he sighed leaning against the tree.

"You guys are so troublesome..." he said .

Both girls put their weapons away and placed a hand on their stomach. They were hungry , after all it had been a long trip and they had passed out before eating.

"I would like something to eat" Fable said and Kameko frowned.

Kiba stood there in shock and both Naruto and Sasuke looked confused and somewhat disturbed . Shikamaru frowned and mutters something about females and company and troublesome .

"Well how about I ...buy you two dinner and you forget about attacking Akamaru..." Kiba said and Fable's eyes lit up

"You are so nice and kind" she ran over and hugged him .

All the guys looked shocked and freaked , yet Kameko simply stood there showing no emotions. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. Pulling what looked like a long needle from her pocket she threw it at him. Their eyes widened as the needle cut the string and hit the ground behind him.

"Your both going to help pay along with the troublesome boy..." she said and started to walk.

Kiba smiled as he walked beside Kameko and Fable , although he tried his best to avoid the crazy 'boy'. As they arrived at the noodle hut they all took a seat and ordered. Questions were asked , but not many were answered. Fable had told them where they had come from , what level of ninja she thought they were and where they had gotten that boomerang that Kameko had on her back. Sasuke frowned and waited , once Kameko was done eating he paid for his dish and hers then stood.

"Iruka sensei said that he didn't want you two to leave..." Naruto said as he slurped up some more ramen.

"Then I'll return with cockatoo head and you two can come back when your done..." Kameko said and she started to walk away.

"Cockatoo head!" Sasuke twitched now pissed. Yet he followed her anyways.

Fable smiled and placed her arm around Naruto. Naruto froze and shiver quickly moving away .

"hey leave me alone...I'm not gay!" he growled and Fable smirked

"Well...Naruto neither am I but...I still like guys" she said ,causing all the guys to choke.

The rest of the night was full of conversations at the Ramen hut. But with Sasuke and Kameko it was nothing but silence . For neither wanted to speak to the other.

Chapter 2

A Jounin? Or a Genin ?

A couple days passed after the break out event. The Hokage had decided to test both of the travellers , to see how strong they truly were. As both of them got ready Iruka and a few other Chuunin got a small arena ready . This battle was for training and also to prove what level they belonged in. The Hokage believed that the two of them might be strong enough to fit in to the Jounin level , but Iruka thought that they should start as Genin and learn more. Both these suggestions made no difference to either of them.

Kameko sighed as she did up her final belt and looked at her self in the mirror. She had her blonde hair done up so it looked a bit like spiky at the back. Her blue eyes matched her outfit which was a Mid drift top and baggy blue pants. Her belts were always different and bright colours. On her back was the boomerang. He belts were loaded with shurikan and kunai. She looked at Fable and frowned .

"You ready yet?" she asked and Fable smiled

"Yes!"

Fable had short dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a mossy green sweater with zip up pockets and long sleeves to hide the fact that she was a girl. Along with that she had dull yellow goggles . There was a wrap around her waist and a black wrist band on her right arm. She wore blue jeans with metal knee pads with brown cloth straps and black runners with a blue star on the side.

Kameko rubbed her head and sighed . Just as the Hokage opened the door she spoke.

"When are you going to tell everyone you're a girl?"

The Hokage stood there confused as they both looked at him . Fable was shocked and her face went red.

"So...you not a boy ?" he asked

"Well no...but my mom always wanted me to be so...I uh..." she sighed and rubbed her head .

"don't worry I'll keep your secret" he said and smiled " now come you too...its time for your tests"

Both girls nodded and followed him to the training grounds. They were greeted by the Chuunin that were there along with their few academy friends that they had already made. To Kameko's surprise Cockatoo head and Shikamaru were both there. She frowned and stood beside Fable in the centre of the arena.

"Today we will be testing your knowledge, skills and then we will try to figure out ...if you must join the academy ...or if you are ready to be... Jounin.." Iruka Sensei said and the Hokage nodded.

The tests began with simple questions. Both girls answered these easily, and as the skills test came , they stunned everyone . They were able to do each jutsu that they were told to . This of course pissed Iruka off. He looked at the Hokage and asked him something before continuing.

"Now we she have you two fight...two other people..." he looked at the crowd and his eyes widened .

Kiba and Sasuke entered the arena and smirked. Sasuke stood across from Kameko and Kiba across form Fable. Kameko and Fable frowned and they looked at each other .

"we'll fight...as a team match...Ninja's must learn teamwork" Fable said and Iruka nodded.

"Begin!" he said and the battle began.

Kameko smirked and looked at Sasuke .

"Cockatoo head beat this!" she yelled.

Both her and Fable started to make hand signals . Sasuke frowned noticing them right away and he copied. When they were done with the symbols all 3 fired a fire ball jutsu at the other . Sasuke had managed to block Kameko's but that left Kiba running to get away from Fables.

Kiba let Akamaru out and smirked . Both ran towards Fable and she frowned . Kiba started to make his hand signs and Fable smirked making more hand signs. Yet she was faster. Thanks to the previous nights rain her and Kameko were set .

"Now Kameko!" Fable said and Kameko nodded

Both girls moved back Kameko pulling the boomerang from her back , while Fable did a water clone jutsu. As Kiba slid to a stop his eyes widened. Sasuke rushed towards them and soon his eyes widened. The boomerang came flying from both sides of him but how. He quickly moved back and growled . The string again!. He was pulled towards Kiba and the two were soon tied together. It was then that fables water clone picked out Akamaru and smirked.

"The winners are Kameko and Fable!" Iruka said

"wrong!" Kameko's eyes widened as she turned .

There stood Sasuke . She looked back at the boomerangs and frowned.

"A replacement jutsu!" she said and turned facing Sasuke.

The battle had begun again. Both were evenly matched . As they fought they both seemed to use up a lot of chakra. It was soon that both ended up on their knees exhausted . Yet Fable was the only one still standing. Iruka smiled and looked at the Hokage.

"This match comes to a Tie..." he said "Both Fable and Kameko shall finish off the year at the Academy to receive their Genin ranking."

Naruto's mouth dropped and Shikamaru frowned.

"This is so..troublesome.." Shikamaru said.

Naruto could only agree with that. He looked at the four on the battle field and frowned . He was going to have to beat them all to become the greatest Hokage. No one would stop him from becoming the greatest Hokage and he would make sure of that, even if he had to get rid of his gay and Sasuke like friends in the process.

It was later that night that everything started to heat up. Sakura and Ino had found out about the two new students. yet what pissed them off was the fact that one of them was a female. They both wanted Sasuke but they wern't about to let some stupid female get him. once school started it would mean war.

Meanwhile at the Ramen hut Kiba and Sasuke were stuck paying for Fable and Kameko's meals. Kameko sighed and she looked at the sky after stepping out of the hut. she would return to her village , and when she did she would find someone worthy to fight.. but until then she would just have to suffer with the idiots in this village . she heard an arguement start in the hut and she shook her head walking away. Fable was argueing about how liking guys doesn't make someone gay while the guys , excluding Shikamaru and Sasuke , were arguing that it did.

Shikamaru later left and bumped in to Kameko. he simply tried to walk by but something caught his attention. Some strange looking object was floating in her right hand . as he tried to see what it was a branch cracked and it disappeared. she looked at him then walked away leaving him confused .

"this is so...troublesome..." he muttered and followed her.


	2. Days to remember

Chapter 4

A night to remember.

"You know that they are well trained right?" Kakashi said as he walked with Satsuki.

He had been forced to come with her , seeing as the fact that Satsuki was hugging his arm when he had first bumped in to her. She had been so happy to see him again and she really did show that. The Jounin had brown hair done up in a bun , and dull greyish blue eyes. She wore a halter top with a strip of fish net up the sides the top straps blue, and the rest was black. Her pants were knee length (dark blue) with a fishnet strip and fish net where the pockets should be. There were lost of pockets. Her legs had grey with black trimmed leg warms that just about reach her knee. She also had black shoes and her arms were grey with yellow trimmed arm thingers and her head band on the upper part of her left arm.

"Of course I do Kakashi I trained them in the village hidden in the mist...Fable is my child after all" she said.

"Really ...then why send them here to become ninja's?" he asked and she sighed

" Kameko was stubborn and didn't want to suffer there...neither did Fable so they left" she frowned " Its bad there...and there is nothing I can do with out permission..."

As they reached the Hokage's home she let go of his arm and she then knocked looking at Kakashi who simply sighed. As the door opened the two stepped in and the Hokage smiled. Both girls stood beside him. Fable smiled and waved to her mother , yet Kameko simply looked away. She wasn't happy with this.

"Why can't you switch Cockatoo head in to her group and let me go with Kakashi Sensei..." Kameko asked.

"Because then you'd be stuck with Naruto and Sakura and from what Sakura has told me ..she doesn't really like you.." Kakashi answered and looked at Satsuki.

"Besides...if you two train hard you might be able to go on high level missions." the Hokage said and he nodded .

The 4 left the house and Kameko frowned. It wasn't fair to her. She wanted to leave the village and not suffer anymore...but instead she was going to suffer here. Kakashi looked at he and sighed soon looking at Satsuki.

"I'll Take her for a day and send over Naruto to train with you two..." he said and Satsuki looked at him.

"Naruto? Oh the clown boy you told me about...I'd be glad to have him. And my little boy here will be able to learn more about clowns" she replied while messing up Fables hair.

Fable blinked and smiled after swatting her mothers hand away. She waved bye to Kameko as she walked away with Kakashi.

"So...does anyone know?" Satsuki asked

"Nope...only the Hokage." Fable replied.

"That my little cross dresser" her mother replied and Fable blinked . The two argued for a while and Satsuki won.

Meanwhile Naruto didn't seem to be taking well to the news. Kameko stood beside Kakashi who she had seemed to idolize ever since they first met.

"What ! You traded me!" he yelled

"Only for a day Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"But...that's not fair! Why me ! I thought we were a team!" he argued

"get over it...if you train with Fable you'll learn alot...I just wanted one day to see what its like not being in that stupid group...so get going Naruto...its only one day." Kameko said.

Naruto frowned and walked away . Sakura growled and she glared at Kameko.

"But sensei why today why her!" Sakura asked

"To teach both of you how to work as a team even if your working with someone you hate.." Kakashi said and he sat down on a stump. "Now...give me 20 laps around this field wearing those..."

Kakashi pointed to fully loaded back packs . Each weighing more then them. As sakura complained Sasuke and Kameko picked up their bags and started to run their laps. Both running at the same pace and Kakashi smirked.

"Sakura...for dragging you can run 2 extra laps."

"Wha!" Sakura stood their shocked " what how is that fair! I'll show you two extra laps!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and struggled to put it on , once it was on she started her laps. The day seemed short . The group ran their laps and did other exercises, but the last task was the worse. Each of them was to stand on top of a pole and not move off of it. Kakashi wanted to test their concentration and also see if any of them knew how to use their Chakra to their advantage.

Back with Satsuki ,Naruto was being pushed to his limits. Fable and Naruto continued to spar and use team work to try and Take down Satsuki. Kiba stood in the shadows watching and it was then that he noticed it. If only for a second he thought he saw a female figure ...for some reason Fable had looked like a girl.

When training had stopped for a break Kiba made his move. He followed Fable and soon grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. She blinked and smiled looking at him.

"Hello Kiba how are you?" she asked and Kiba blushed

"well actually I came to ask you something ...fable I was wondering if...maybe..."

Fable blinked and noticed her mother sneaking towards them

"Fable would you go...out with me ? At the end of this week...to dinner that's all" he asked

Her eyes widened and her mother blinked. Naruto had heard this as well and their eyes were on the two.

"Sure it's a date!" she said and Kiba smiled.

"Fable ! Does he know!" Satsuki yelled and Naruto jumped a bit freaked out.

"No mom I didn't tell him!" she frowned and Kiba looked confused.

" That's my girl..." they all froze ..except Naruto who hadn't heard any of it.

"You're a .." Fable placed her hand over Kiba's mouth and Shh'd him

"Yes now shhh" she frowned looking at her mother.

"Oops" Satsuki said

The rest of the day seemed fine , except the fact that Kiba knew her secret. But she trusted him. Fable felt like it was going to be ok just going on a few dates with Kiba. Of course that would make Kiba look gay but it didn't matter.

Back with Kakashi ,Sakura had already fallen and now sat off to the side with her sensei. As Sasuke and Kameko went against each other , something seemed to bother the blue haired boy. Why was Kameko like this , most girls were stupid and seemed to only want one thing which was a boy. Yet Kameko didn't care about anything, even as the students made her an outcast she still didn't seem bothered. There was just something about her that he liked.

Kameko's eyes were closed and the boomerang on her back seemed to shine in the moon light.

"Cockatoo head...staring isn't polite..." she muttered and he frowned

" shut up sun shine...you wont be so cocky when I win" he looked at the pole then at the sky.

"Your not even using the right technique..." she smirked and took a step as she placed her foot on the side of the pole and moved her other one she didn't fall " you'll never learn the basics...loser"

Sasuke stood amazed and Kakashi smirked . He was impressed that Satsuki had already taught them how to do that. Kameko sighed and looked at Sasuke. She wondered and soon an idea came to her. She stood back on the top of the pole and looked right at Sasuke . Her hands moved quickly and her body started to glow along with her boomerang.

Kakashi's eyes widened. This wasn't a normal jutsu.

"what's going on!" Sakura asked and Kameko smirked

"Come on Sasuke prove that you have what it takes to be a shinobi!" Kameko yelled

The metal she carried started to move.

"Secret justu! Metal craft Jutsu!"

The metal she had on her flew in to the air and Sasuke's eyes widened. As the metal seemed to turn to liquid it then fell and surrounded Kameko. Circling her the liquid soon formed armor. It shone in the moon light and she smirked. Sasuke looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He looked at his sensei and his eyes widened . Kakashi sensei was nodding allowing them to fight. As he looked back at Kameko he noticed it was to late.

Round metal balls shot towards him and quickly he jumped back his feet soon hitting the ground. Sakura cried out Sasuke's name . Kameko came down shurikan and kunai forming in her hand . Sasuke pulled out two kunai and blocked her attack.

"one thing…my armor forms to what I want. In turn it uses up half of my chakra every hour! It will protect me from your weak attacks!" she said

"still you wont beat me!" he yelled and forced her back

the two raged in to a battle , blood flew through the air and both cried out each time they were hit hard. Soon they were both unable to move their arms and Sasuke smirked, blood running from his mouth. Kameko frowned and the metal around he started to return to her normal weapons. She growled and struggled soon running at him and she jumped bringing her foot down and slamming it in to his gut.

Sasuke slid back then growled as he ran at her his eyes widened. Kakashi sensei grabbed him and looked back at Kameko who he held with his other hand. Blood ran from their wounds and he could tell that their wounds weren't good. He dragged them over and set them down by Sakura.

"help them out Sakura…" this was his test for her.

Kakashi watched as she glared at Kameko and rushed to Sasuke. As he watched Kameko got up and stumbled a bit . she was in pain but she didn't want to show it.

"where do you think your going." Kakashi asked and Sasuke looked at her.

"Away….where I can learn how to really fight ! " she glared back at them and quickly ran off .

"Wait! "Sasuke yelled and Kakashi frowned quickly taking off after her.

Kameko stopped and she growled. She could barely move now . looking at the small pond she was near she stepped towards it and soon lost consciousness. One of her arms slid in to the pond and the ground under her was slowly being covered with blood. As Kakashi arrived he looked at her and sighed.

"why do you always run away?" he asked and he knelt down pulling some wrap bandages out of his pouch.

He started to tend to her wounds when Satsuki arrived , she was somewhat out of breath yet she rushed to her students side and looked at her.

"she fought with Sasuke and ran off…that's what Sasuke told me…." She said and Kakashi nodded

"I think…being the village outcast is starting to get to her….just like it has to Naruto.." he replied

"Kameko!" Naruto and Fable yelled as they raced towards her Kiba following behind them with Sasuke on his back frowning.

As they reached her their eyes widened and Fable glared at Sasuke. She then looked at Kameko and her eyes widened. The Boomerang was still on her back. It was a bit surprising that she wouldn't drop it .

"so…she still wont let go of it …even if it kills her she wont drop it ! " fable growled.

Their eyes all fell on her and they looked confused.

"ever since I first met her ….she's carried that stupid boomerang everywhere. She told me it was….it was something special to her….I found out later that her father had used it …he was the best with it but why she kept it …I never understood that ! "

Kameko started to wake up but she kept her eyes closed listening to their voices.

"why the hell would you carry something that reminds you of the man that never like you! How could keep the memory of that man! " Fable growled again and Sasuke looked away.

"for…the same reason….i live…" she started to force her body up " I am hated by everyone in some way…"

Sakura had just arrived in time to hear her.

"no matter where I go….i am an outcast….no matter how I feel …people still reject me…I'll fight till I die I'll become the greatest Ninja in the world No matter what it takes! " she yelled and blood ran frown the corner of her lips along with what looked like tears which ran down her face "this village has treated us like no bodies..the people… hated us but we both want….them to stop looking down on us right Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at her and tears ran down his face. As he lowered his head he felt something that surprised him. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked at him.

"I will be…the Hokage…and I will prove that I can be the greatest Hokage ever!" he said and Kameko smirked looking at him

"we'll both reach our goals….or die trying.." she said.

To Sasuke that would be a night he would remember for the rest of his life. And to Fable it seemed to answer so many of her questions. Yet it seemed that to Sakura it gave her even more reason's to hate Kameko. No matter what happened she would not let that girl have her precious Sasuke.


End file.
